Devices capable of wireless communication have become pervasive in society. “Smart” portable devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are nearly ubiquitous. These devices are typically able to connect to wireless networks using a variety of radiofrequency standards, such as Wi-Fi, cellular, and Bluetooth.
There have been attempts to develop wearable devices that can offer much of the utility of these smart devices in a package that can be worn on the body. Such attempts have fallen short of the connectivity and performance that purchasers seek. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a wearable wireless device that provides this desired performance and connectivity.